finley_the_fire_enginefandomcom-20200213-history
Jochaku Jesse
JOCHAKU~! Plot synopsis Jouchaku Process is what Jesse uses to transform into Gavan. When Gavan shouts "Jouchaku!" ("Electroplate!") the Dolgiran sends particles of Granium to form Gavan Type-G's combat suit in 0.5 seconds. The robot from Dolgiran announces "Roger! Transporting combat suit!". Gavan-laser-blade Laser Blade Laser Blade Main article: Laser Blade Laser Blade is Gavan's mighty sword which is at first normal, with a steel blade. She later transforms it into a light blue blade, which is required to perform the Gavan Dynamic and Gavan Hyper Dynamic. Gavan Dynamic Gavan Dynamic is Gavan's finishing move which he performs to destroy the monsters by slicing him in two with his powerful Laser Blade. Used to destroy Zan Vardo for the first time. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie Gavan Hyper Dynamic Kamen Rider X Super Sentai X Space Sheriff - Super Hero Taisen Z 100590 Gavan Type - G Performs Gavan Hyper Dynamic Gavan Hyper Dynamic is a stronger version of the Gavan Dynamic that allowed Gavan to perform a dual energy slash. Used to defeat Brighton. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie Later used to destroy the Scorpion ZodiartsIcon-crosswiki in the battle against Space ShockerIcon-crosswiki. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z Big Gavan Dynamic Variant of dynamic Gavan used against the Giants opponents Gavan uses Dol to rise before jumping height and wear a vertical sword blow to his opponent. Gavan Cosmic All Dynamic To be added Spiral Kick Gavan New Laser Z Beam 01 Gavan Type-G Performs Laser Z Beam Strikes Kamen Rider Wizard (Hurricane Style) To execute Spiral Kick, Gavan jumps on monsters and henchmen with his feet forward. Laser Z Beam Laser Z Beam is one of Gavan's weapons. To use it, Gavan uses his right and middle fingers to release small blue laser triangles to destroy an enemy. Barrier Barrier is Gavan's shield; a magnetic blue barrier he uses to stop objects and projectiles. Gavan Punch Gavan Punch is one of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful punch. Gavan Kick Gavan Kick is another of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful right leg kick used while jumping. Gavan Upperpunch Variant of Gavan Punch uppercut. Dimension Bomber Dimension Bomber is a technique Gavan uses against Crushers. It consists of flying and giving as many punches as possible. Galactic Slash Gavan short hitting his opponents with his elbows. Laser Scope Laser Scope is a radar device that Gavan uses to detect invisible monsters. Electro Sonar Electro Sonar is a sonar device which enables Gavan to detect any movement and sound in the area. Spiral Kick To execute Spiral Kick, Gavan jumps on monsters and henchmen with his feet forward. Silver Beam Ray energy emitted by the hand. Gavan Beam Discharge explosive energy propagating along a conductive metal. Reito Beam Refrigerant beam inside the visor. Barrier Barrier is Gavan's shield; a magnetic blue barrier he uses to stop objects and projectiles. Gavan Full Power The fighting follows absorbs the radius of the opponent before he returned. Static Shock Electrostatic discharge. Electro-Splash Electric shock used to take off foreign elements attached to the battle below. Gavan Shock Electrical discharge from the battle below. Gas Sensor System analyzing the composition of ambient air to detect any traces of gas and calculate the time elapsed since its use. Epee Sword hidden in the left forearm. Space Sheriff Triple Dynamic Tumblr nfi67hNc8c1rbt4xmo2 1280 "Gavan Dynamic" of Gavan type.G, "Sharivan Crash" of Sharivan, "Shaider Blue Flash" Shaider, "plasma canon of" Vavilos", Grand Bath of Electronic Starbeast Dol (Battle Birth Formation) ", simultaneous attack of" Vavilos Fire "of Vavilos battle formation. Vacuum Evaporation Gavan uses Vacuum Evaporation to transform back into Geki, as his combat suit returns to the Dolgiran. Gavan Cosmic Dynamic A four strike special attack performed with a new Laser Blade forged on Juspion's home planet Ejin and given by Retsu after his original blade was destroyed by the second Mad Gallant. It is a combination with Geki's Gavan Hyper Dynamic (a horizontal and a vertical slash) with Juspion's own finisher, the Cosmic Harley (two diagonal slashes). Appearances This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Character 1 * Character 2 Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}